The Book of Dragons
The Book of Dragons is the lost book of the unknown entity called "God of Time". It is said that the God of Time intensionally left his book in the history so that the world maybe order. Thus the First Book of Dragons tales two story. The Story of the Lawician Hero and The Story the Prodigy of a Kingdom. Where thus it traces down the origin of the God of Power and the God of Time. The original Book of Dragons was hid by the Goddess of Purity; Goldlun and created revision that it is more systemalized. Later the Book of Dragons was destributed as the Constitution of the world. Article I: Dimensions The World of Bahd is divided into four dimensions. First dimension is the Diety World, where dieties dwell like ordinary being. They keep it peaceful and away from any mortal war. Second dimension is the Mortal World, dominated by mortals who are disposable over time. Third dimensions is the Astral World, the world of Ghost and ethereal. This dimension keep the balance of Light and Darkness as a never ending war is happening in this dimension. Fourth Dimensions is the Nation World, the World of Beasts. This dimensions is divided into different nations and one know is the Realm of Underworld, where Demons and Angels dwell. Article II: Classes The World of Bahd has so many alteration after the God King Ahura fell. The mortals of the Mortal World was the one who really got much affected in the alteration thus made them to have powers and become monstrosity over themselves. In order to bring back the order, the dieties interloped and diveded them into different classes. Section I: Guardians Guardians are the people picked by the deities. Guardians main tasked is to bring order to the fallen heroes on the Underworld. Having them to still have powers over that world and can travel back and forth. The first Guardian is a mortal named Cecaniah. Cecaniah was personally picked by Ahura and shared half of his powers unto her. Giving her the ability to become the Goddess of Underworld and pick his minions. Ahura created three Crowns of the Underworld, therefore, there are only three Guardians of Underworld. Section II: Vanguards Vanguards trace theirselves from Athena, the first Goddess of Wisdom. Athena having the ultimate wisdom, sacrificed her own emotions and spread it to the mortals she picked which was called Vanguards. Vanguards has the ability of Grand Library, allowing them to have infinite storage of knowledge inside their minds. Their main task is to guard the Imperium Libriarium Dues Aterna or the Grand Library which is the foundation of all languages of the universe. Section III: Arcanites Arcanites are the immortal minions of Bahd, a living killing machine that only desires to bring chaos to the world. Arcanites are named from the major Arcana of Tarot Cards which based their abilities on their ranks. If an Arcanite was slain, the soul of the Arcanite will relocated to their choosen person. May it be blood related or skilled. Section IV: Foreseers Foreseers are the scribes of history. They are known to be extinct because their were hunted down by the major gods of Lawicia to know their future. Foreseers have the ability to see and foresaw the events that will happen and has happened. Section V: Warlords Warlords are the minions of the six elemental gods that have shared their powers. Warlords main priority is only to serve their elemental god. There are nine warlords on each elemental god, totally 54 warlords that can exist. Section VI: Saints Saitns are people who have the ability called "Tongue of Beasts". It enables them to understands beasts and able to contract them. Saints generally have short lifespan, that curse is called "The Holy Stigmata" that prevents them to create contract much. Saint are generally vital to the communication of Dieties two Mortals because they have the power to pass through the barrier between the two dimensions. Section VII: Knights Knights are people who can master a certain weapon skill instantly. Section VII: Wizards Wizards are people who devoted to study the Sealing Languages. Intellect yet frail people that are vital to wars. Wizards are known to adapt fast on the Sealing Languages they study compared to a normal human. Yet this branch was divided into to; a specific term of Wizard who uses and studied occult form of elements such as fire, water, wind and earth; and Monks who uses ethereal form of elements of light and shadows. Wizards are vital to the communication of Astrals and Mortals. Section VII: Lotus Lotus are people who have two or more souls in their body. Their own soul and the beast they absorbed their lifeforce. Lotus is just a mere mortal if not absorb a soul of beast or beasts. That process is called "Soul Link". In the process, they absorb the soul of the beast they've choosen. After the Soul Link, they get the ability of transforming theirselves to the beast they choosen, that ability is called "Fable". Lotus can have also some bonus ability of the beast they absorb passively. Although, Lotus can still be contracted by Saints.